The Last Thing I Remember
by chocoglamorous
Summary: The Kami trio are enraged again and are attacking Ash and his friends. A Hyper Beam was blocked by a person... a girl just to protect Ash.
1. Another Kami Trio Attack! Ash's Story

_hi! sorry i haven't written stuff. i couldn't think of anything at the moment so now i have another story for all ma fellow readers! sorry if the fight scene was kinda rushed. :)_

_song to listen to: N's final battle theme/N's farewell (after "Use Ice Beam!")_

There was a flash of yellow from the hyper beam. Somewhere in the fog, a voice shouts his name and someone is running towards him. The explosion sends Ash flying backwards, landing on his elbow.

"Pika," says Pikachu.

"I'm fine," Ash replies forcing a smile.

Earlier that day, Ash woke up with the sun shining in his face. Cilan and Iris were downstairs eating their breakfast with Cynthia. Ash stumbles down the stairs almost falling flat on his face.

"Ash, there is someone here to see you," says Cynthia sipping her coffee.

Ash glances over and sees a familiar figure, Ridley, who was Meloetta's protector. Ash cautiously sits next to Ridley.

"Hey," greets Ash.

"Hi, Ash. There has been trouble with the Kami trio again. They are battling each other at the Abyssal Ruins," reports Ridley worriedly.

"Do they have Meloetta?" asked Ash.

"Yes, they somehow seemed to have captured Meloetta and locked Meloetta in the diamond again," stutters Ridley clenching his teeth.

Before they knew it, they set off once again to the Abyssal Ruins to calm the Kami trio. They climbed aboard Cynthia's boat and Jervis started the engine.

"Please hold on, this is going to be a very bumpy ride," warns Jervis stirring the boat.

Everyone gripped the handrail tightly as they crossed the water. When they arrived at the temple, Ridley was the first one to jump off the boat, but before he landed, he winced and fell to the pavement.

"Meloetta..." mumbled Ridley.

Cilan helped Ridley up.

"We must stop and calm the Kami trio," says Iris determinedly.

A huge gust of wind throws the whole group towards the ground, sending Iris to fall into the raging waves. Ash was clutching onto the crevices of the rocks.

"Iris!" everyone shouts.

Cilan reached out his hand to reach Iris, but she was too far.

"Garchomp, use Dragon Claw!" said Cynthia opening Garchomp's Pokeball with her free hand.

Garchomp sprang out and flew up into the battle. The Dragon Claw hit Tornadus and the wind stopped. Ash runs up the stairs towards the Kami trio.

"You have all got to stop!" shouted Ash.

Thundurus looked at Ash and sent bolts of thunder at him. Ash jumped out of the way and the bolts hit the rocks behind him. Landorus took care of the rest of the group and shook the earth, causing earthquake after earthquake. Iris was still somewhere floating in the ocean.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" commanded Ash.

Pikachu unleashed a powerful Thunderblot that blasted Tornadus out of the sky. An explosion can be heard from where Tornadus landed. Ash looked up and in the diamond where Meloetta is locked into.

"Meloetta!" shouted Ash.

Meloetta is locked in the trance, it's eyes red. Ash quickly dodges a Sky- Drop attack from Thundurus.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail!" shouts Ash as Thundurus comes in for another Sky- Drop attack.

Thundurus was too fast for Pikachu and Pikachu was wiped out.

"Pikachu!" screamed Ash as Pikachu slammed into the rocks.

Tornadus recovered and joined the battle. Ash steps backwards and falls onto his back.

"Unfezant! Use Aerial Ace!" demands Ash as Unfezant comes out from its Pokeball.

Unfezant dives in to strike Tornadus. It was a clean hit, but Tornadus seemed unfazed. Tornadus quickly used Hammer Arm and it also wiped out Unfezant.

"Unfezant return!" shouts Ash.

Ash sent out Pokemon after Pokemon, but the Kami trio was too powerful. Ash ran to Pikachu and picked it up. Pikachu opened its eyes and nods. Ash felt like he was in a dream, like nothing was real. Ash sets Pikachu down and comes back to reality. He was at the Abyssal Ruins and two of the Kami trio were watching him right now. Tornadus and Thundurus both used Hyper Beam. Ash was stunned and couldn't move. Pikachu was still to weak after getting blasted with the Sky- Drop. The double Hyper Beam formed one gigantic Hyper Beam that shot straight for Ash.

"Use Ice Beam!" shouts a new voice.

A wave of white ice shoots out of nowhere and into view. A figure is running towards the Hyper Beam attempting to block it before it hits Ash. The Ice Beam lowers the power of Hyper Beam, but doesn't stop it.

"Careful, Piplup!" shouted the voice.

There was a high-pitched scream. A flash of yellow explodes sending Ash on his back. Another explosion takes place and Ash lands on his elbow. Ash tries to stand up, but only manages to lie there. He gazes at the direction in which the figure was charging towards.

He sees the figure rolling down one of the slopes of the Ruins in brown dust and finally rolling into the moon pool located in the center of the temple.

"Re re re re re la la la..." sings Meloetta peacefully.

The explosion had released Meloetta from the trance and the hold of the diamond. The Kami trio stops and calms down. They rise and join back together, looking at everyone and bowing their heads. They were apologizing for almost destroying the Abyssal Ruins in their rage. Ash was lost in the melody and closed his eyes.

"Ash!" shouted Cilan shaking him.

"Hmm..." answered Ash.

"Are you alright?" asked Iris with a look of concern.

"Fine," replied Ash standing up while wincing.

"Meloetta!" shouted Ridley hugging Meloetta.

"Letta!" cheered Meloetta.

Meloetta broke free from the hug and floated over to the moon pool.

"Letta, letta, letta!" said Meloetta pointing at the moon pool.

"Someone fell in there," explained Ash replaying the whole scene back in his brain.

"How'd that happen?" asked Cynthia thinking.

"A person blocked the Hyper Beam with an Ice Beam and then blocked the Hyper Beam with themselves," rambled Ash as tears slowly came to his eyes.

He blinked them away.

"We should get the person out as soon as possible," agreed Iris.

"Palpitoad, dive in the pool and find the person," said Ash throwing Palpitoad's Pokeball in the air.

Palpitoad dived into the moon pool while everyone waited.

"What's taking Palpitoad so long?" urged Ash.

"Be patient..." scolded Iris.

Finally, Palpitoad returns dragging a hand with it. Cilan went to the edge of the pool and dragged a person out from the pool. The person wore a bracelet with three purple beads strung onto them.

"It's a girl..." said Ash sounding shocked.

He reached for the girl's backpack. A postcard fell from one of the pockets and he grabbed it. On the postcard, was a picture of a Buneary and a Pikachu.

"Ash..." whispered the girl quietly.

Cilan waved Ash over and Ash caught a glimpse of who the girl was.

"Ash..." whispered the girl with a tear falling down one of her cheeks.

"It's Dawn..." said Cynthia before the name could leave Ash's lips.

"We need to get her back to the villa," says Cynthia.


	2. Another Kami Trio Attack! Dawn's Story

_this is dawn's side of the story. tell me if you like my song recommendations! :D  
_

_song: so much for you by Ashley Tisdale/N's farewell (after Dawn starts to run up the steps)  
_

Today is another day in which Dawn will reunite with Ash once again. In the bright morning, Dawn sits up. She planned to go to do some shopping before seeing Ash.

"MORNING WORLD!" shouts Dawn.

Piplup sits up confused. Dawn jumps out from beneath her blankets. The cool breeze of the window brushes against her legs. Dawn shivers, but ignores it.

"Today is a super special day!" cheers Dawn as she gets dressed.

She packs up her items and leaves the room.

"Bye, Nurse Joy, thanks for everything!" thanks Dawn.

"No problem," smiled Nurse Joy waving.

Dawn stands outside and breathes in the Undella Town air. She makes her way to the PokeMart.

"I have to get something super cute for Ash!" gushes Dawn skipping with Piplup bouncing on her head.

"Piplup!" cheers Piplup.

When Dawn reaches the PokeMart, she immediately visits the gift shop first. She spins the rack of the postcards until a pink one catches her eyes. She reaches for it and looks at it. The postcards shows a Buneary and a Pikachu.

"Awww, Ash will love this," says Dawn as she makes her way to the cashier.

At the counter, Dawn purchases the card and carefully places it in the side pocket of her bag. She exits the shop and looks across the aisle.

"A Ball Capsule Seal shop!" yells Dawn as she runs to the shop.

As she was browsing through the many choices, she hears gasps and shrieks. Dawn, full of curiosity, goes outside of the PokeMart. Everyone was pointing a strange castle-like object in the middle of the ocean.

"It's the Abyssal Ruins!" an elderly woman shouted, pointing at the caste.

Dawn looks in the crowd for Officer Jenny and finds her talking to her co-workers about the Ruins.

"Officer Jenny," said Dawn.

"Hold on,"paused Officer Jenny.

She looks at Dawn.

"I would like a ride to the Abyssal Ruins," states Dawn determined.

"But it's really dangerous there, are you sure?" asked Officer Jenny.

"I'm positive," concluded Dawn nodding her head.

"Ok, then," said Officer Jenny.

Officer Jenny lead Dawn to the emergency boats and started the engine. Dawn stuffed the postcard deeper into the pocket. The waves were rough and the boat bounced dangerously up and down. Dawn sees a floating object in the middle of the ocean.

"Officer Jenny!" pointed Dawn.

Officer Jenny went close to the object.

"It's Iris!" shouted Dawn hauling the wet girl into the boat.

"Should we keep going?" asked Officer Jenny gazingtowards the raging storm.

"Drop me off at the edge and take Iris to Nurse Joy," concluded Dawn.

Officer Jenny dropped Dawn off at the Ruins and sped off back to Undella Town. She could see Cynthia and Cilan fending off Landorus. Dawn glances up and sees Thundurus and Tornados attacking Ash. Pikachu was gone, probably wiped out. Dawn ran up the steps.

"Ash..." mumbles Dawn determinedly.

Tornados and Thundurus used Hyper Beam simultaneously at Ash. The Hyper Beam became one, a huge yellow beam, straight towards Ash. Ash couldn't move, Dawn ran faster.

"Piplup, use Ice Beam!" shouted Dawn.

Piplup jumped up and hit the Hyper Beam with a clear Ice Beam. Piplup's power was not enough, even blocking the Hyper Beam sent Piplup flying to the sides of the Abyssal Ruins.

"Piplup, be careful!" yelled Dawn worriedly.

Dawn kept running, picking up speed.

"I can't let Ash get hurt..." thought Dawn with tears in her eyes.

She opened her eyes and in the blur of her tears, she saw one object. Ash. Only Ash, standing there. Dawn felt a wincing painful starting from her back and spread throughout her entire body.

"I will stop the Hyper Beam," whispers Dawn.

Dawn sees a flash of yellow and then everything fades to black.

"Is my life over? No, it can't be. I'm still thinking," thought Dawn as she felt herself fall into something smooth.

Something smooth, dangerous at the same time.

"Where am I?" asked Dawn choking.

A million thoughts run through Dawn's head, a million _flashbacks_.

_"I remember the time when I almost fell out of the balloon, but Ash caught me," thought Dawn._

_The multiple highfives they exchanged with each other, each one blossoming inside her heart. The feeling of hugging Buneary and Piplup in the ice cave._

_When Ash entered the Wallace Cup, the contest. The time when Ash and Brock left Sinnoh. Their last highfive in Sinnoh. His hand fit perfectly into hers._

_"No need to worry!" shouted Ash waving his hand._

_"Good luck to you, Ash!" shouted Dawn also waving her hand._

The tears kept flowing, but Dawn couldn't feel them underwater. She kept sinking and sinking.

"No need to worry, I will live," thought Dawn.

She landed on something hard, rocks. Until something started to take her hand and haul her up.

"Someone's rescuing me," thought Dawn smiling.

Reality came rushing back to her. Dawn felt someone take her hand and pull her up.

"Did I save-" thought Dawn.

"Ash?..." mumbled Dawn.

"Ash, come over here," beckoned a voice, though it sounds far away.

A shadow hovered over Dawn.

"It's a girl..." said a shocked voice.

"Did I save-" thought Dawn worriedly.

"Ash..." whispered Dawn with a tear falling down her cheek.

She could feel it this time. The droplet of water grazing her cheekbones and then falling off. The shadow hovered over her and she heard something being taken out.

"It's Dawn.." said a different voice.

Nothing moved, Dawn couldn't open her eyes. They were glued shut.

"We have to get her back to the villa," concluded the same voice.


	3. An Unstable Coma

_hii! srry haven't been updating for a long time! i've been busy with voice acting and stuff like zat!_

_song to listen to: arise by flyleaf_

At Cynthia's cabin, Dawn has been sleeping for a few days now and everyday, Ash came in to talk to her. Dawn could hear everything that Ash said, but the thought of Ash being hit with the hyper beam kept replaying in her head. Dawn wakes up in the middle of the night screaming Ash's name. On one particular day, Ash, Iris, and Cilan comes to visit Dawn in the morning.

"I hope Dawn is alright," hoped Ash.

Cilan and Iris nodded.

"I don't think there is much we can do except wait," explains Cilan.

"We should leave her to rest," says Iris starting to walk out the door.

When Ash's foot reaches the door, Dawn starts screaming.

"ASH! ASH! ASH!" screams Dawn.

Ash looks behind him in panic and sees Dawn thrashing as wildly as she can, punching everything. Dawn is still sleeping, but she is having one of her nightmares.

"ASH! ASH!" shrieks Dawn.

Iris and Cilan stand there as if glued to the ground. Ash snaps into action. He rushes over to Dawn's side as Dawn rolls off the bed, still fighting.

"Dawn! Dawn, wake up!" Ash shakes her and dodging her punches.

"ASH! ASH! ASH!" screams Dawn as she starts to calm down.

Ash grabs her by the shoulders and Dawn's screaming subsides. Dawn's face is streaked with tears and her hands were clenched into fists. Dawn had a wild look in her eyes. Dawn opens her eyes. Her eyes are blurry as she sees a silhouette of Ash Ketchum.

"Ash, careful! The hyper beam is coming!" shouts Dawn, she looks distant.

Dawn reaches for the corner of the room, but he holds her down.

"It's ok, nothing is coming," reassures Ash.

Cilan and Iris leave the room to find Cynthia and a doctor.

"Run, Ash, Run!" shrieks Dawn as she lurches forward, out of Ash's grasp.

Dawn runs towards the door and she reaches outside. Ash quickly follows her to the garden.

"Dawn, calm down!" shouts Ash grabbing her hand.

"Let go, Ash! I told you to go run!" screeches Dawn running towards the fountain.

Luckily, the doctor comes quickly, arriving in Cynthia's car.

"Oh dear, bring her inside!" shouts the doctor urgently.

Ash drags Dawn inside and back onto her bed. The doctor kneels beside her as Dawn starts to sob, louder than before.

"ASH! ASH! ASH!" shouts Dawn thrashing once again.

"Now, would any of you gentlemen here be Ash?" asked the doctor trying to sound calm, but his eyes gives him away.

"That would be me," answers Ash stepping forward.

"Dawn is in a very unstable condition in which she is in a coma of some sort," explains the doctor, his eyebrows furrowing.

"What does that have to do with Ash?" asked Iris looking at Dawn.

"Now, has Dawn been injured recently?" questioned the doctor looking worried.

"She tried to protect me from a hyper beam," explains Ash.

"Well then, she is trying to not forget everything and hanging on to the last thing that she remembers. And sometimes, she is oblivious to it. When she wakes up, she sees 'Ash' in this case being hit by the hyper beam over and over again," says the doctor.

"Why?" asks Cilan looking at Dawn.

"She cares a lot of you, Ash. In which, she will risk her life for you," says the doctor getting up to leave.

Dawn suddenly gets up and starts to walk to the door.

"Ash... Ash..." whispers Dawn before she collapses on the floor.

Everyone gasps and before the doctor can help her up again, Dawn gets back up. Dawn starts to sprints towards the gardens and everyone follows her.

"Try to wake her up, Ash," urges the doctor.

Ash runs and holds Dawn's hand.

"Dawn, stop. Nothing is wrong. STOP RUNNING!" shouts Ash, his voice shaking.

Dawn stops and her eyes no longer have the wild look in them. Dawn turns to look at Ash and falls into his arms. Iris and Cilan rush over.

"Is she alright?" asks Cilan.

Dawn starts to sob into Ash's jacket and he helps her up.

"Ash, I saw you and you were getting hit by the hyper beam. I was too late to save you. I'm sorry. I'm a horrible person. You died. Are you even alive? Am I seeing things?" rambles Dawn.

"I'm here. I didn't die. You saved me, Dawn." replies Ash slowly pulling Dawn to her feet.

Dawn stood up and Ash saw fear in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Dawn," asks Cilan.

"Dawn? Dawn?" Iris waves her hand in front of Dawn's face.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" asks Ash frantically.

"She is seeing things again," explains the doctor standing off to the side.

Dawn breathes in and out, in and out.

"I'm calm now," says Dawn, standing up.

Just then, Ridley comes out of Cynthia's villa with Meloetta. Dawn sees Meloetta and the fear is back in her eyes.

"Re re re re la la la le re," sings Meloetta peacefully.

Dawn screams and Meloetta stops singing.

"Letta?" questions Meloetta as she hover near Dawn.

"Give her a few more days to adjust. I think she is just shocked," says the doctor as he gets back into the car.

The car drives away and leaves the group. Dawn stands up and runs towards the fountain.

"Dawn!" everyone shouts.

Dawn splashes into the fountain and lays there. She gets up and looks at the group.

"Meloetta... peace..." utters Dawn as she starts to walk towards Meloetta.

Dawn collapses on the stone floor. Iris and Ash help her up and back into the bedroom.

"Is Dawn okay?" asks Cynthia as she steps in the room.

"She has been having nightmares and is unstable," replies Cilan.

"It means... He has returned..." gasps Cynthia.


	4. Angel of Darkness

_hello! please review my stories! i really wanna here your opinions and feedback! :D_

_music: chasm by flyleaf_

"Cynthia, who has returned?" asks Ash turning his attention to Cynthia.

"It's... Darkraii..." Cynthia closes her eyes.

"Darkraii, I thought we calmed him down and befriended him," says Ash confused.

"We don't know for sure," says Cynthia.

Ash looks worriedly at Dawn who is in his arms. She is currently unconscious.

"Isn't Darkraii the pitch-black Pokemon?" asks Cilan.

Iris eyes widen.

"What would Darkraii do here?" asks Iris.

"Maybe because Cresselia is here," replies Cynthia.

"We have to get a lunar wing," says Cilan.

"I heard a legend about a lunar wing being in the Strange House," suggests Ash.

"The Strange House?" shivers Iris.

Cynthia nods and the group of four start to move towards the house. Cynthia stayed behind in her villa. Once they reached the Strange House, they all went inside. Ash held Dawn's hand to make sure she didn't run away.

"This isn't so bad," says Iris.

"Welcome... Stay with me... forever," whispers a voice.

The whole group turned around and found a little girl. She had silky brown hair and was wearing a school uniform, she would be beautiful except for her exceptionally pale face.

"Do you have the lunar wing?" asks Cilan.

"Just come in... I have it... Cresselia gave it to me... Why do you need it?" purrs the young lass.

Ash holds Dawn in front of him. Dawn's eyes were wild and she was shaking.

"Darkraii has affected her..." whispers the girl.

"Can you please help us?" yells Iris, her voice shrill and clear.

The girl gasps and waves her hand.

"Follow me and I will give you the lunar wing," says the girl.

The group follows the girl into a room. The room was decorated like a girl's bedroom. The girl walks to her dresser and pulls out the lunar wing.

"Here." whispers the girl, holding the wing out like it was a curse.

Ash takes the lunar wing.

"Maybe, I can find my Abra now," says the girl, some colour returning to her cheeks.

A bright light fills the room and the girl disappears. The group return to Cynthia's villa and places Dawn on her bed. Iris leaves with Cilan to clean the dusty lunar wing. Dawn wakes up.

"Dawn?" says Ash.

"ASH, CAREFUL! IT'S COMING! HE'S COMING!" shouts Dawn, thrashing.

"Darkraii?" questions Ash.

Dawn's eyes widen.

"IS HE HERE ALREADY?!" yells Dawn, punching the air.

Iris and Cilan rush in and gives the lunar wing to Ash. Ash places the lunar wing onto Dawn's neck. Dawn's breath slows down.

"Ash, Darkraii is here," informs Dawn much calmer now.

"We know," says Ash.

"Dawn! Ash! There is a problem with the lunar wing!" shouts Cynthia running into the room.

"What?!" gasps Ash.

"What's wrong with it?" asks Iris and Cilan in unison.

"It's-" starts Cynthia.

Dawn begins to shout again, but this time she focuses her view on one thing in the room. She moves towards it and picks it up.


	5. Obsidian Glass: Ash's Story

_sorry haven't been updating! :D_

_song: bring me to life and my immortal by evanescense_

_(my immortal after "It's her name")_

"Dawn, no!" shouts Ash trying to reach her, but Dawn has already reached the item.

The item is a pair of scissors. Dawn turns around and there is a wild, possessed look in her eyes.

"Dawn, what are you doing?!" shouts Cilan.

Dawn holds the scissors and cuts the Lunar Wing's string.

"NO!" yells Ash running towards her.

Dawn is stunned and drops the scissors and crumples to the ground.

"Cynthia, what was wrong with it?!" shouts everyone in unison.

"The Lunar Wing was broken. The object is only protected Dawn with half of the power. The girl gave you the other Lunar Wing," explains Cynthia.

"What do you mean the other one!" shouts Ash, protectively.

"There are two Lunar Wings and the girl gave you the broken one to protect herself with the other one," says Cynthia, worriedly.

"ASH! THE LUNAR WING! DARKRAI!" shouts Dawn getting up.

Just then, a shadow appears in front of them.

"Darkrai!" shouts Ash as he holds Dawn in his arms.

"What do you want, Darkrai?" asks Iris, a little too loudly.

"Dawn," that's the only thing that Darkrai said.

Dawn stood up and walked towards the shadow. Iris pulled Dawn back, but Dawn wouldn't budge. She just stood there. Ash ran in front of her trying to wake her up.

"Dawn! You got to wake up!" Ash shook Dawn by the shoulders, but her eyes were distant.

Her sapphire eyes were now the colour of obsidian. Dawn pushes Ash and walks past him.

"What's wrong with her?!" yells Ash, glaring at Darkraii.

"The prophecy," explains Cynthia, closing her eyes.

"Proph-" says Iris.

"Yes, the Prophecy," whispers Darkrai.

Dawn has reached Darkrai and in a dark void, they disappear. Everyone is stunned.

"The prophecy.. the prophecy!" concludes Iris, deep in thought.

"You heard about it Iris?" said a stunned Cynthia.

"The Elder told me about it. Let me see," says Iris, trying to remember the prophecy.

"_Light and Dark shall meet. A broken dream, stolen in a heartbeat_," recited Cynthia, recalling the Prophecy.

"So, Light and Dark shall meet. So, what does light have to do with Dawn?" wonders Cilan.

"Her hair is a light colour?" guesses Ash.

"That wouldn't be it. A prophecy wouldn't be that shallow. There would be a deeper meaning," wonders Iris.

The three kept arguing about Dawn's appearance.

"It's her name," concludes Cynthia.

"Her name?" questions Ash, clearly confused.

"Of course! Dawn means 'the first appearance of light in the morning," says Cilan.

"So, how about a broken dream?" wonders Ash, still confused.

"Maybe Darkrai would want her to have nightmares?" guesses Iris.

"I guess so," says Cynthia, a lock of her golden hair falling over her right eye.

"Stolen in a heartbeat," Ash says the last line.

"Maybe how fast Dawn was affected by Darkrai?" asks Ash.

"Probably," concludes Cilan.

Suddenly, it started to rain.


	6. Obsidian Glass: Dawn's Story

_here's the same story, but a different pov! Dawn's pov! hope you enjoy it!_

_song: everytime we touch (slow) by cascada_

"Dawn, no!" shouts Ash, reaching out to her.

"What is Ash talking about?! The scissors will save me..." thought Dawn, taking a step forward.

Dawn turns around and there is a wild possessed look in her eyes.

"Dawn, what are you doing?!" shouts Cilan.

Dawn cuts the string and she feels as if something has been dragged out of her.

"NO!" yells a distant voice and a shadow runs towards her.

Dawn is stunned, drops the scissors, and crumples to the ground.

"Cynthia..." everybody shouts, but the words were muffled in Dawn's ears.

"What are they saying?!" thought Dawn, grasping for anything in her sight.

Dawn heard more words and voices, they were shouting. She heard one voice, Ash's.

"What do you mean the other one?!" shouts Ash.

The pictures of Ash rushes into her memory and she shouts a few more words. However, this time, she shouts a new word.

"ASH! THE LUNAR WING! DARKRAI!" shouts Dawn, getting up.

A shadow appears in front of them.

Ash says something and he holds Dawn in his arms. Something snaps in Dawn's body and she felt herself go limp. Dawn couldn't hear the raven-haired boy anymore.

"Dawn," says Darkrai.

Dawn is pulled up and starts walking towards Darkrai. A girl pulls Dawn back, but Dawn just stood there.

"Stop!" thought Dawn.

A shadow ran in front of her. The boy's mouth opens, but Dawn only heard silence. The raven-haired boy was desperate, Dawn could see that, but that didn't stop her from pushing him aside. Dawn has reached Darkrai and in a dark void, she disappears with it.

"The Prophecy..." mumbles Darkrai.

"Who was the raven-haired boy, Darkrai?" asks Dawn.

"Your worst enemy. Don't ever listen to him," lies Darkrai.

Dawn couldn't seem to remember anything, except that boy.

"Stop. I don't even know him," thought Dawn, clenching her fists at her sides.

"That's right, you don't know him," adds Darkai.

"You can read thoughts?" whispers Dawn.

"Of course, my fallen angel," concludes Darkrai.

"Fallen angel?" echoes Dawn, clearly confused.

Dawn opens her eyes and realizes she is in a void of darkness.

"What is this?" shouts Dawn.

"What is your worst nightmare?" asks Darkrai.

"What is this?" repeats Dawn.

Something appears in front of Dawn.

"Is that Alamos Town?" asks Dawn.


	7. Fearless is Silver

_Hello! This chapter has been inspired by two books: Divergent by Veronica Roth and Clockwork Angel by Cassandra Clare._

_Song: Bring me to life by Evanescence. (are these songs a good idea? this is just the song that I'm listening to when I'm writing the stories.)_

With Dawn...

"So you remember Alamos Town," murmurs Darkrai.

"Why are we here?" asks Dawn, looking around cautiously.

The scene shifts before Dawn and she is on the air balloon with Ash, Alice, and Tonio. The scene replays as the balloon is struck by Darkrai's attack. Dawn's foot slips from underneath her, but she keeps her grip on the edge of the basket. The raven-haired boy turns around and there is something in his hands, a disk of some sort. He reaches out and Dawn tries to grab his hand, but as the boy grabs her shoulder, he shoves her into the dark void. Dawn screams and her eyes fly open.

"What was that?!" shouts Dawn, she sits up in a metal chair.

"Calm down, I was just showing you a piece of your past," replies Darkrai.

"Who is that raven-haired boy?" questions Dawn as she tries to get out of the chair.

Darkrai rushes to steady her as she topples to the side.

"Here, put this powder on your tongue, it will make you stronger while you train," says Darkrai, holding out a sort of silver powder.

Dawn slowly takes the powder and puts it in her mouth. Immediately she feels her body go empty, but her strength is back. She stands up.

"What is this?" asks Dawn, savoring the tangy flavour of the powder.

"It is an ancient powder that is meant to strengthen the person consuming it," recites Darkrai.

"What training?!" asks Dawn, looking around the empty white room.

"Why, for you to be fearless of course," nods Darkrai.

With Ash...

Ash runs to the spot where Darkrai and his bluenette once stood. He sank to his knees.

"Cynthia, where did Darkrai take her?" whispers Ash, softly.

"Probably, the ghost world," answers Cynthia, pushing away a lock of her golden hair impatiently.

"What can we do now?" screeches Iris.

"I guess it would be logical to find that little girl that tricked us," suggests Cilan.

Cynthia nods, "She should still be in the house."

The three of them left the villa and drove off to the Strange House.

At the Strange House...

Ash slowly pushes open the door and steps inside.

"Hello?" Iris's high-pitched voice reverberates through the house.

A ghostly white figure emerges from the upstairs hallway.

"Welcome, how may I help you?" tinkers a soft voice, almost like a whisper.

"Show yourself!" challenges Cynthia, stepping in front of the whole group.

The silhouette floats down the stairs and forward until it hovers in front of them. Something made a jingly noise when the figure floated down the stairs. Ash notices that the girl's hair was almost all silver except for a few brown strands.

"Where is the little school girl from before?" demands Cilan.

"My sister is dead, but us, Dreamers, pass on the information to our siblings," explains the ghostly figure.

"So I'm guessing you know about the broken Lunar Wing," reveals Cynthia's low voice.

"What broken Lunar wing?" says the girl, looking alarmed.

"The one that your sister gave to Dawn," adds Ash.

"Oh, I didn't notice you there, young lad! Oh yes, my sister told me about a raven-haired boy coming in with some mad girl. You have come back because?" notices the girl, her voice wavering.

"Your sister had two Lunar wings and she gave the broken one to Dawn," informs Ash, his fists clenched at his sides.

"Oh, dear me, please call me Amelia. Poor girl she was, all scrawny and mad," comments the girl.

"We want the other Lunar wing please. What do you even need it for?" asks Cilan.

"Don't you think the Lunar wing matches my white gown?" Amelia faced the mirror hanging on the door, evading Cilan's question.

"You don't even need the Lunar Wing, but Dawn needs it!" shouts Ash.

"Oh dear, people in love are so entertaining and desperate. And I do need it, I need it to live. Without a Lunar Wing, a Dreamer would die," giggles Amelia and Ash heard the jingling noise again.

His eyes were drawn to Amelia's sharp collarbone where the other Lunar wing slept.

"Darkrai won't even hurt you anymore since you're dead anyways," argues Iris.

"You just can't assume that just because someone looks ghostly that they are a ghost, young lady," comments Amelia, bowing her head.

"Just give us the Lunar Wing!" shouts Ash.

"Oh my, why you are such an impatient one!" purrs Amelia, stalling for time.

Ash ran up to Amelia and snatched the Lunar Wing from her neck. Amelia's hands flew up to cover her bare collarbone.

"Such a disgrace!" shouts Amelia.

Ash stumbles backwards and looks at the Lunar Wing in his palm. He looks back up and sees Amelia's hair melting like oil. Her silver hair blackening and dripping to the ground. Her face starts to melt as well and all at once, her body bends forward. She bends back and a snap rings in Ash's ears. A shriek echoes through the walls.

"Darkrai... I don't want to train anymore!" shrieks Amelia as she bursts into a million pieces.

The reminder of Amelia rains down like glass on the group. They make a mad dash towards to the door and yank it open. The midnight air rushing at them and the air smelled of grass.

_"This will happen to your friend if she isn't the one,"_ Amelia's words burned into Ash's memory.

"At least we have the wing now," sighed Iris.

With Dawn...

"Fearless?" repeats Dawn, looking down at her hands.

"Without any fear, you won't be afraid of anything, e_ven death,"_ Darkrai thought._  
_


	8. My Name Is Kurai

_Time to update this story! More references to other books! XD_

_The name Kurai is the actual word for "Dark" in Japanese._

_Song: Going Under by Evanescence_

With Dawn...

"I want to know more about my past," demands Dawn.

"Of course, what do you want to know?" Darkrai smiles as Dawn relaxes in the chair.

"My name," responds Dawn, looking at Darkai.

"Your name is Kurai," Darkrai says.

"Kurai. It has a good ring to it. What language is it?" Dawn repeats the name over and over again, smiling at how it sounds.

"It's Japanese," Darkrai answers.

Dawn starts to sit up again and this time she was able to stand. Darkrai glides to the side, revealing a Pokeball sitting on a cushion. Dawn walks over to the Pokeball and opens it.

"Umbri!" Inside the Pokeball was an Umbreon.

"How cute!" Dawn gushes and holds out her arms.

Umbreon leaps into Dawn's arms and she hugs it.

"Good. It's time for you to continue your training," Darkrai ushers Dawn back into the chair.

"Another piece of my past?" asks Dawn.

"Yes, Kurai," responds Darkrai.

Dawn sits in the chair again and the scene this time is inside a submarine. The raven-haired boy is beside her and they are both glancing outside, into the dark waters. In front of them, a school of Luvdisc swim past the submarine.

"Ahh! A school of Luvdisc!" cheers Dawn.

"I don't find them particularly interesting," the raven-haired boy replies as he walks away.

Dawn feels only emptiness in her heart as she watches the boy walk away. A moment later, Dawn is back in the chair again.

"Why do you keep showing me that boy?" asks Dawn.

"To break your ties with him," replies Darkrai, "Something that you don't need to know about, Kurai."

Dawn again feels an emptiness drag her down. Darkrai notices this and gives her the powder. She takes it and savours the tangy flavor.

"What is this powder called?" asks Dawn.

"It's called yin fen," replies Darkrai.

With Ash...

"Do you still have the wing?" Iris's high pitched voice rings.

Ash holds it up like it was a trophy and says, "I have it."

"That was a creepy encounter," Cilan comments.

"I didn't know there were such things as ghosts, let alone Dreamers," Cynthia confesses.

"She didn't look like a ghost, but like she was frozen in time. Both of those things aren't scientifically possible," Cilan was always thinking in a logical way.

"And she died when we took the Lunar Wing off her neck?" Iris sounds clearly confused.

"I have no idea why," replies Cynthia.

"So how do we find-" Ash breaks off mid-sentence and his pupils constrict for a few moments.

"Whoa, Ash, are you alright?" Cynthia asks.

"What happened?" Ash looks around.

"You broke off mid-sentence and your eyes constricted!" explains Iris with her arms waving in the air.

"I don't remember. Well, I was talking about what we should do next to find Dawn," Ash repeats his thoughts.

"Maybe there is something on the Internet that will lead us to her," Cynthia pitches in an idea.

"Cilan can research!" Iris immediately points to Cilan.

"I'm not sure if you guys know this, but I'm also a computer connoisseur!" No one seems to be impressed as Cilan reveals his big secret.

They quickly drive back to the villa and Cilan immediately hops into the computer chair. He searches 'Amelia ghost blackhole' on the search engine and many results pop up, most of them were irrelevant. He clicks on the first result.

"Guys! Come over here!" says Cilan, his eyes never leaving the screen.

Everyone quickly runs to Cilan and crowds around the computer.

Cilan reads aloud, "Amelia Redriver went missing in the nineteenth century and no one has found her dead body. She was sucked into a black hole and she was also very sick at the time. The black holes look like the ones that are shown below. Those black holes had been appearing around the town near that time."

Cilan's finger moves down to the pictures below the article. The pictures show many black circles.

"Cilan, can you zoom in on one of the pictures?" Cynthia requests.

Cilan nods and saves the picture onto the computer. He opens the picture and zooms in on the center of the circle.

"That's... The Reverse World," Ash and Cynthia say in unison.

"How are we gonna get there?" Iris asks.

"I guess we'll have to back to the Strange House and wait for an opening to appear," Cynthia answers.

With Dawn...

"What language is that?" Dawn wonders.

"Chinese," Darkrai answers bluntly.

"The powder really strengthens me. Should we continue training?" Dawn asks.

"No, Kurai, you don't want to depend on the yin fen too much," explains Darkrai.

"Why not?" Dawn stood up again.

"I don't want the yin fen to drain you so much right now," Darkrai replies.

"Now what do we do?" Dawn asks after a few moments.

"Those clothes don't seem to suit you, wouldn't you agree?" Darkrai holds up a mirror for Dawn to see her reflection.

Dawn nods.

"Come here, Kurai," Darkrai motions for Dawn to come towards him as he moves behind the chair.

Hooking onto the edge of the chair was a white gown.

"Don't you think that matches you?" asks Darkrai.

"It's better," Dawn agrees.

She takes the gown and goes behind a screen to change. When she steps out again, she could feel the light fabric on her skin.

"What do you think?," Darkrai holds up the mirror again.

"I think something is missing," confesses Dawn.

Darkrai glides over to the cushion again and takes a silver locket out of the box where he stores the yin fen, "This locket contains a bit of the yin fen for emergency uses."

He plants the locket on Dawn's neck and backs away.

"It's perfect," Dawn murmurs as she touches the locket on her neck.

The locket was warm to the touch.


End file.
